Table for Three
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The drabble where they're interrupted. For mialovesyou.


Title: Table For Three

Author: SunflowersAndHoney

Rating: K

Summary: The drabble where they're interrupted. For mialovesyou.

 _Prompt: "you totally should write a one-shot were Dom and Letty are on a date, but then they get a call from Mia saying that a certain little one missed them.. Or something cute and sweet! work your magic."_

 _A/N: feliz día de San Valentín._

* * *

"...and then Rome goes 'we're facing our evil twins'."

Letty laughed. "He's definitely the comedic relief in our lives."

"I wanted to laugh but I had too much stuff going on in my head."

"You always have so much going on in that mind of yours. Sometimes-." Letty's voice trailed off.

"Sometimes what?"

"I was going to say sometimes I wish you could forget all of the bad things and live outside of your own head for once. But," she shook her head, "I've been there. And it's not all it's cracked up to be."

He reached across the small, circular table and ran a hand down her face. She closed her eyes and relished in her touch. When she opened them, he was giving her that look.

"Stop. Don't give me the pity look."

He wouldn't lie to her and say he hadn't given her the look. He was busted and he knew it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're passed it. We're moving on. Looking forward." She told him.

"I know."

"Now," she said and pushed her hair away from her face, "let's eat. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." He joked.

"Barely two years of marriage, and he's already calling me fat." Letty announced to an imaginary crowd.

"I wouldn't dare. I love my life too much."

"Good evening, and happy Valentine's Day. My name is Monica and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Two glasses of red wine. Lambrusco, if you have it."

"Coming right up."

Letty grinned at her husband.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just how masculine you are all the time. Ordering for me. Allowing me to have alcohol. What's a girl to do?"

"I can't wait to shut you up tonight." He replied shaking his head.

"Do tell, Mr. Toretto."

"Well, Mrs. Toretto, first I'm going to-." He was cut off by his phone buzzing. Pulling it from the breast pocket of his suit, Dom looked at the caller ID. "It's the house."

He looked at his wife, who shrugged a shoulder. Before he could pick it up, the buzzing stopped.

And then Letty's started.

She turned it over on the table and looked at the screen. "The house again. Must be an emergency."

"Hey, Mia. What's up?"

The brightest smile took over Letty's face.

"I have someone here who wanted to talk to you."

Another voice crowded the phone as if it were being taken away from Mia.

"Well, hello, you." She listened for a few moments, still smiling. "Oh, well thank you, handsome. Happy _'Balentimes'_ Day miss you too. Are you having fun? Yeah? He's right here, baby. You want to say hi? Okay hold on."

She reached across the table, handing Dom the phone. "Your nephew wants to say hi."

"Jack. My man. What's going on, buddy?" He shook his head, smiling just as broad as Letty. "Yeah. We're at dinner… she looks absolutely beautiful. Okay. Happy _Balentimes'_ Day to you, too. Okay, here she is."

"Jack, we're going to eat now so I have to hang up, okay? But I'll come over and give you kisses while you're sleeping, okay?"

Letty moved the phone from her mouth and told her husband. "He wants to know if the baby is eating. He's so cute."

Dom looked down at his wife's protruding stomach and watched as she rubbed a hand over it. He grinned, proudly. It had taken a lot of convincing. But that was his seed growing inside of her. And in two months' time, they would have a little baby boy to care for and to love.

"Yes, the baby is eating too, Jack. Yes, you can kiss the baby tomorrow. Okay, buddy, I love you. Night night."

Hanging up, Letty looked at her husband and smirked. "He's so cute."

"Ours will be cuter." He teased.

"Dom, stop." She laughed. "You'll jinx it. He might come out looking like _you_."

Dom laughed. "Oh you have jokes, huh?"

"I'm just saying." She rubbed her stomach again and winced a little. "He knows you're talking about him. He's kicking."

"Don't try to turn my son against me before he's even here."

"Don't you worry. I have his whole life to make him a mama's boy."

"I can't believe I married you." He joked.

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me now, baby. Til death do we part."

"That can be arranged. We know people."

Letty looked down at her stomach. "You heard that, right? If mama comes up missing again, you go to the ends of the earth to find me. Just like your dad did."

Dom smiled. "And I'd do it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He stood and leaned over the table to kiss her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, papa."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Let."


End file.
